Romance in Porta Vista
by pikaluver1229
Summary: Three girls and Three boys go to Porta Vista for a week. Will love blossom? Read and Review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Romance in Porta Vista

**What happens when 3 girls and 3 boys go to Porta Vista? Summary sucks I know its my first story. Reviews wanted to make story better.**

"May, why won't Dawn hurry up?" 16 year old redhead, Misty Waterflower asked, 16 year old, May Maple. Misty is a Pokemon master that specializes in water Pokemon She has orange hair which she always keeps in a side ponytail, cerulean eyes, and is wearing a loose, yellow shirt that ends above her bellybutton and light blue shorts and red suspenders and red shoes. May is a top coordinator in Johto and Sinnoh. She has brown hair which she keeps in two pigtails that curve up at her chin, sapphire eyes, and is wearing a red t-shirt, underneath a white shirt, and dark blue biker shorts, with blue and red shoes, and a yellow fanny pack.

"C'mon you know, how she is." May answered.

"I can hear you!" Dawn Berlitz yelled.

Dawn Berlitz has blue hair which she keeps down with two yellow berets on both sides of her head. She is wearing a black vest with a white undershirt underneath, a pink skirt with bottom ruffles, matching pink boots, black knee socks, and a hot pink scarf. She is a top coordinator in Kanto and Unova.

"We know." May said.

"Dawn we are only going to Porta Vista for a week, and your packing for a month!"

"I know you can never be too prepared though!"

"Whatever, May and I are going to go change into our disguise ok."

"Kay."

Misty and May went to their rooms to change. Misty changed into a light blue spaghetti strap, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and with neon blue vans. She put on a little of mascara, eyeshadow, blush, and lip gloss. She let her hair down and put a clip for her bangs. May put on a white lace blouse, with black skinny jeans, and silver sandals. She put on mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. They went down stairs to wait for Dawn. After 20 minutes, Dawn came down. She had on black skinny jeans,a black flowery tank top, a pink off-the-shoulder shirt, with a gray scarf and gray boots.

"Let's get this show on the road"


	2. Chapter 2

Romance in Porta Vista

Me-Hi guys! Sorry I haven't put a chapter in like 2 months but I wanted to introduce some people! Come on out and say hi!

Ash-Hi everybody!

Misty-Hiya :)

Me-I couldn't get May, Drew, Paul, or Dawn cause they were all out in some random region training, but I will get a hold of them hopefully by the next chapter.

Ash- What! Paul and Drew are training! I got to go train! Come on Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pika!(run out of the room)

Me-Wait you can't just leave!(running after them)

Misty- Pikaluver1229 **does not** own Pokemon or any of it characters.

**May POV**

"How much longer?" Dawn asked for the millionth time.

"Dawn hold on kay, we're almost there," Misty replied while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Turn here." I told her. I was in charge of map duty.

"We're here!"

"Finally!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn! Shut up or we'll get surrounded by fans again! Now hurry up we are going to find our private jet." I rolled my eyes at Misty and Dawn and went to talk to the secretary. The secretary was probably in her 20's, dark chocolate brown hair let loose, brown eyes to match her hair, and a business suit.

" Ummm excuse me miss,"

"How may I help you?"

"My friends and I wanted to know where we can find our private jet?"

"OMG! You're May Maple the Top Coordinator!"she screamed. (While she said this she leaned forward.)

I would have been okay with here just screaming right here, but the most cliche thing happened. When she leaned forward, her hand hit the intercom and yelled it out to the whole airport!

"MAY!RUN!" I turn my head, and see Misty and Dawn running away from fans. I instinctively knew to run for my life.

"Where do we go?" I asked Misty.

"There!" she pointed to a security station. When we got to the security station,we closed the door and locked it. There was a old man with graying hair, friendly blue eyes, and a pilot uniform standing by a back door.

"Let me guess fans again." He said with a smile.

"Hi Chuck, you guessed right." Chuck is our pilot, and we've known him since we became masters, he's like our second dad.

"This happens at every airport, so today I wanted to be a step ahead." he said.

"MISTY,MAY,DAWN WE LOVE YOU!"

I had forgotten about the fans for a second.

"Come on this way girls hurry," Chuck took us out the back door and then we saw our purple jet.

"Wait what about our bags?" Dawn asked. Chuck pointed inside the jet. There inside were our bags.

"Alright girls, next stop Porta Vista."

Please review you guys. I'm gonna need ideas and who ever gives me a good idea I will put them into the story!:) SO PLEASE REVIEW!

_Pikaluver1229_

P.S.- Sorry it's really short. :P


End file.
